


my one and only, my lifeline

by ferventsunset



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Bath Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oikawa and Suga are wine drunk and horny, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, very loosely based on that one line from Taylor Swift’s sexy song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferventsunset/pseuds/ferventsunset
Summary: After a day of celebrating their new home, Koushi and Tooru bring out the wine and take a dip in their bathtub.Title from: Taylor Swift’s “Dress”
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	my one and only, my lifeline

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited and straight from my phone’s notes app~
> 
> I didn’t mean to make another smut piece but I drew something on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ikasassusaku/status/1364255904237981702?s=21) and this scene has been on my mind since. The vibe of the drawing was just purely sultry, but I can’t just write smut without fluff, so this isn’t necessarily a companion piece to that.
> 
> Anyway, I still don’t think I can write smut that well but I hope you enjoy this lil brainrot of mine!
> 
> Edit: fixed some typos and grammatical errors.

“That should do it.”

Tooru puts away the last of the dried silverware into their respective compartments, patting his hands dry at the towel. He ducks into the living room to see that Koushi on the couch, browsing through his phone. Tooru pads to the space behind his lover and drapes his arms around Koushi’s neck.

“Hey,” Koush smiles, turning his head to press a kiss onto the taller man. “You done?”

“Yes, finally.”

The two had just finished cleaning up after their housewarming dinner. They had moved into the two-storey house just two weeks ago and, since this was a big step for them both, they decided to invite their closest friends and loved ones for a welcoming dinner.

The house isn’t too big, with one master’s bedroom and bathroom, one guest bedroom with it’s own toilet, and one half bath for the ground floor with the open kitchen, dining, living room layout. It’s in a quiet neighborhood in Tokyo, just a few stations away from the school they work in. It’s simple and quaint, just as the both of them wanted it.

“I’m actually pretty beat,” Koushi stretches his arms and turns to place a kiss on Tooru’s lips. “I want to take a bath.”

Tooru hums and smirks before retreating back into the kitchen. Koushi raises a brow as he comes back with their favorite bottle of red wine and two glasses.

“Let’s take these upstairs?”

Koushi bites back a grin.

“Sure.”

After they’ve showered and set the bathwater with a mix of jasmine, rose, and other soothing bath bombs, they sink into the tub, settling on opposite ends. Tooru opens the wine bottle and pours a glass for each of them. They take a sip and sigh as they sink a little bit further.

“You’re  so right about the big bathtub,” Koushi smiles, his eyes shut. He takes a sip of his wine and lets out a pleased moan. “This is perfect, Tooru.”

Tooru grins, happy that Koushi’s happy. Tooru was very particular about the bathtub ever since that one night he and Koushi had checked into a hotel where they fucked one too many times in their room’s big tub. Now they had their own tub in their own house.

The couple recount stories from their house-hunting saga, still not over the high of finally having a place to call their home. Tooru drinks in the sultry sight in front of him—Koushi on his third glass of wine, his eyes a little glazed, his cheeks and shoulders flushed pink. The dim glow of the bathroom’s accent lights makes Koushi look ethereal in the water, and Tooru thanks his past self for having accent lights installed.

He feels his hands shake with the need to touch Koushi all over, his resolve easily crumbling as hazel eyes meet his.

“Tooru? You there?” Koushi snaps him out of his trance, his eyes curious but his lips displaying a cheeky smirk. Of course, Koushi knows Tooru was staring—thanks to countless of heated nights, that man could spot Tooru’s heavy gazes from miles away. “You’re eyes have been burning through my skin for a while, now.”

How could Tooru not, though? Koushi looks so alluring across him like that, and it doesn’t help that the little minx _knows_ —Koushi sets his wine glass on the ledge and slowly crawls to Tooru, his eyes glinting with desire.

Tooru bites his lip as his lover settles between his legs and presses wet kisses all over the column of his neck. Tooru spills a bit of his wine into the tub, but he doesn’t care—not when Koushi lifts his eyes to look at him like that.

“I thought you were tired, Sugawara?” Tooru muses, his voice octaves lower the way he knows Koushi likes it. He smirks as he feels his lover let out a shaky breath.

“I’ll always have the energy for you, love,” Koushi hums.

“Don’t tell me you’ve been wanting to fuck me the whole day, Kou.”

“I never  _ not  _ want to fuck you,  Tooru.”

Tooru almost drops the wine glass into the tub as Koushi pulls him in for a heated kiss. He sets the glass aside and pulls Koushi to his lap. He doesn’t know if it’s the bath or the wine, but his skin feels like fire, searing his nerves with every swipe of Koushi’s tongue.

“Koushi, Kou—“ Tooru pants in between kisses, “ _fuck_ , I want you. Now."

“I’m here, Tooru. All yours.” Koushi grinds down, their aching lengths brushing against each other, drawing out moans from the two. Tooru lets himself get drunk in the pleasure of his lover—his forever—as they fall deeper and deeper into their desires.

He feels Koushi take both of them in his hand and they jerk their hips, desperate for friction. Tooru crashes his lips onto Koushi’s as the shorter man tugs and twists his wrist. They’re reduced to a mess of heavy breaths and moans and cries of  _Tooru_ ’s and  _Koushi_ ’s when Tooru starts to shake.

“Oh, fuck, Koushi—baby I’m so fucking close— faster,  _ faster _ —“ Tooru’s hands dig into Koushi’s sides as he presses their foreheads together.

“Tooru—ahh, I got you, I got— ahh— oh _fuck_ —“ Koushi feels his legs tremble.

Tooru’s teeth dig into his lips as he watches his lover unravel before him—head thrown back, red all over with bites and freckles scattered all over his exposed body, eyes shut and his skin glistening, looking absolutely blissed out. Koushi moans his name, the sinful sound sending Tooru into his own climax, jerking his hips upward into Koushi’s hand, his lover's name a prayer on his lips.

Koushi slumps forward, his fave finding a spot at the crook of Tooru’s neck. Tooru rubs circles onto his lover’s back as they both try to catch their breaths.

“Okay,  _ now _ I’m tired,” Koushi groans. Tooru feels him press light kisses on his collarbones.

“Your fault,” he chuckles.

“You were staring at me like you were already fucking me in your mind, how can I  not get turned on by that?”

“I can’t help it, Kou-chan. You looked so gorgeous.”

Koushi lifts his head and places kisses on Tooru’s lids.

“I felt exactly the same,” he whispers, cupping Tooru's cheeks with his hands. “What did I ever do to be lucky enough to snag a guy as beautiful as you, Tooru?”

“I feel like I’m the lucky one here.”

“Don’t try and make this a competition  _ again _ , Ru,” Koushi laughs and Tooru joins him, only stopping to pull Koushi in for one more kiss.

“I’d like to stay a little longer, but we just came here, and let me be honest, it feels kinda gross,” Koushi pecks Tooru’s nose. “And I’m kinda sleepy.”

Tooru nods and the two get up and drain the tub. They rinse themselves with the shower once more and blow-dry their hair, a comfortable silence settling between them. The two put on a matching set of silk pajamas—a housewarming gift from Kiyoko—and snuggle close underneath the comforter.

“Hey, Tooru?” Koushi presses his back onto Tooru’s chest as the taller man hugs him tighter.

“Yes, love?”

“I’m happy,” Koushi turns his head to smile at Tooru. “I’m with you, and we have our own place—our own home, and we’re going to make so many memories here.”

Tooru feels warmth in his chest.

“We are.”

“We can get dogs, and maybe—maybe even kids,” Koushi bites back a smile.

“We can,” Tooru's heart jumps at the thought. "We definitely can."

Tooru looks at his lover and smiles at how happy and content he looks. He feels the exact same way, and he’s nothing but grateful to the universe for bringing them together.

“Love you forever, Tooru.” Koushi flashes a sleepy grin before facing away from Tooru again.

“I love you forever, Kou,” Tooru whispers into Koushi’s hair, eventually falling asleep, dreaming of puppies and kids and Koushi making a mess in the living room of their home.

**Author's Note:**

> I am, again, so sorry for that lol [hides]


End file.
